


“we’re in public, you know”

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection, public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “God, I love it when you look like that.” His voice was a purr that slid along her bones, setting her nerves on fire and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking up at him through her darkened lashes.@sleeping-and-books asked for feysand + “we’re in public you know” + “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly”





	“we’re in public, you know”

The club was loud and crowded and the low lights made it hard to tell one person apart from another.

Feyre had her arms wrapped around Rhys’ neck, swaying her hips against his. The hair at the nape of his neck was slightly damp and curling around her fingers and she tugged on it as their eyes met.

The neon lights of the club turned his dark blue eyes to an unearthly shade of violet and his smirk made her want to press her lips to his and never let go.

Instead of doing that, she spun around, grounding her ass against him and pulling his arms around her. Rhys followed her silent command, his broad hands gripping her by the waist and pulling her even closer to his body. Feyre’s head fell backwards onto his chest and she could feel his hot breath fanning across her ear and cheek.

Her eyes met Cassian’s across the dance floor. He was dancing with some girl he had picked up earlier and he winked at her before looking back at the girl before him.

Feyre let out a chuckle and Rhys’ hushed voice asked, “What are you laughing about, babe?

“Cass.” She replied, twisting her face so that they were nose to nose and blinked up at him. “I think he’s about to pull that girl into a bathroom and have his wicked way with her.”

Rhys huffed out a chuckle, causing Feyre to close her eyes and smile up at him. His fingers tightened on her body, hands sliding up to grip her right underneath her breasts. He let out a soft groan, Feyre feeling the vibrations against her back.

“God, I love it when you look like that.” His voice was a purr that slid along her bones, setting her nerves on fire and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking up at him through her darkened lashes.

“Like what?” She breathed, their lips brushing as their swaying slowed down and Rhys found the cut-outs of her dress and slipped his hands beneath the fabric.

The both groaned as his callouses scraped over her hot skin, running over her ribs and to the center of her chest. “Relaxed.” Rhys replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Happy.” He added, nipping at her bottom lip. “Like you want me to never stop touching you.” At those words, he bit down harder and his fingers brushed the underside of her breast.

Feyre let out a moan, pressing herself against him and kissing him back until she began to feel dizzy and her lungs were burning. “Rhys.” She gasped, licking her lips and catching her breath. “We’re in public, you know.”

Her voice was hoarse and Rhys hummed in agreement. “Oh, really?” He asked, sounding breathless himself. “I hadn’t noticed.”

She wanted to glare at him, but again his fingers scraped against the sensitive skin on the underside of her breast and this time, he didn’t let go immediately. Instead, he twisted his hands and cupped her tightening breasts, rubbing the pad of his thumbs across ner nipples.

Feyre let out another moan, that was swallowed by the music and yet, she couldn’t help but look around. “Rhys.” She warned again.

“Yes, baby?” He asked mildly, sliding his hands down to safer territory again and giving her a featherlight kiss. His lips moved away to kiss along her jaw and Feyre again closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the base of his neck.

When she didn’t say anything for a while, Rhys asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

No. No, she did not. Never.

The thought made her laugh and then she was shaking her head. “No.” Feyre turned her head again and looked up at him. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

Her tone was serious and his pupils dilated as he looked down at her. At her slightly parted lips, at the way her jaw moved as she swallowed hard. “You can fuck me right here, right now, and I would just beg you for more.”

He closed his eyes, pressing his face to her neck and kissing the hot skin there like his life depended on it. She felt him harden against her ass, pressing into her and shifting his hips back and forth, creating an exquisite sort of pressure.

“Feyre, Feyre, Feyre.” He whispered against her neck between nipping kisses. “God, I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly in my life.” It almost seemed, like he was talking to himself, his voice incredulous and breathless and utterly wrecked.

She let out something between a laugh and a moan, when his hands once again cupped her breasts. This time, he didn’t even try to hide what he was doing. Anyone watching would have seen his hands on her, how he pulled on her nipples with his thumb and forefinger and made her ground back into him harder. Made her gasp and turn until their lips met again. Made her grip his hair tightly and pull on it until he, too, was gasping.

“Let’s go home.” Rhys said, his eyes blazing, his lips wet from their kissing.

“Yeah.” Feyre nodded, reaching for his hands and pulling him through the crowd.

As the walked outside, she noticed a few curious faces watching them leave, but she didn’t care. Didn’t care about any of it, as they left the club and made their way home.


End file.
